It's amazing what dreams can do to you
by little elfling
Summary: A girl named May Intel was having a crazy day ,but when she starts dreaming about her other choice of life with a certain Captain ,somethings in life are about to change.Please read and review!


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the POTC characters (a shame, really), but I do own May and her family (the sister Estelle, the mom and Alex). I know this may suck, but I'm trying to do different and new stuff, so please bear with me, try not to give me flames, and review with suggestions or comments if possible. This story is based off a funny day I was having, but most of all the main part of this story is the dream I had.  
  
"Hi, my name is May Intel, I live in America and I'm turning 16 in July, I have jet black hair, and amber-green eyes."  
  
"The day had been exciting and tiring, I had been helping my little brother Alex with his hamtaro game ,and my mom had put a Jack Sparrow poster in my room since I was the one that was totally obsessed with the movie. Then I had gone to the Subways closes to us with my mom, Alex, and my older sister Estelle, then we walked back home ,later got online and went to fanfiction.net to read some fanfics(duh),then I had put on my headphones and listened to my favorite CD , the soundtrack to the Pirates of the Caribbean movie while finishing up my Civics homework, then I had fallen asleep...  
  
(This next bit is from a 3rd person's P.O.V.)  
  
May "woke up" in her dream and took in her surroundings. It was a somewhat dark town where glowing aqua sunflower seeds were the ocean (there's hamtaro for ya)  
  
that she somehow knew that she should not touch or she would be thrown over board a ship to drown. She then spotted a dark character moving towards shore, deciding to follow them she realized it was Captain Jack  
  
Sparrow. As they got closer to shore they saw an aqua ferry like ship, and for some reason together Jack and May ran after the ship, but it left shore before they could catch it.  
  
Then Jack grabbed May's hand and took her aboard the Black Pearl. The next thing she knew was that they had been captured by some other pirates or perhaps they were the royal British navy but she couldn't tell.  
  
Then out of nowhere she threw a big grape flavored lolly pop at one of their captors, it bounced off and landed in front of yet another captor, but this time he actually looked at it hungrily. Seeing this May took it  
  
to her advantage, and started persuading the man." I know you want it, go ahead and take a bit, it's nice and, plus its grape flavored, go on." she said encouragingly."Alright, but only a little bit, and no tricks  
  
woman" he said. Jack came out of nowhere and the rest of the crew started attacking their captors, finally after they had "disposed" of the bodies, Jack comes swaying over to May." would you like to watch the sunset  
  
with me?" he asked in a very slurred voice. "I would like that" she said smiling. Together they walk up to the front of the Pearl, and then Jack held her securely in his arms as they watch the sunset. Then Jack bended her back like he was about to kiss her and  
  
says" finally, now for the kiss" he bends his head closer to hers, but then gets this scared and shocked face and says "WHERE'S THE RUM???!!!!" frantically May and Jack separate and try to look for the rum. Every thing seems to get real quiet and slow May realizes ,but it's to late everything goes black and May wakes up. May starts to grumble and curse under her breath." Mom why'd you have to wake me up when I had just found the rum?!"  
  
May's Mom looked rather shocked at this." Because it's a school day, that's why, now you'd better get ready to go or I'll send in your brother."  
  
"NO!!!!" May yells. May's mom leaves the room." That was one weird dream; I can't wait for the next one!" May said.  
  
Outside May's window she doesn't notice a man with a tri cornered hat and kohl outlined eyes watching her with a grin on his face." me neither lass, me neither."  
  
Author Note-It's amazing what dreams can do to you. If you think I should write another chapter let me know by reviewing, if you want to give me a flame just remember that this is my first try at something like this, usually I just do plain humor, but I wanted to try something new, if you want to suggest anything just review, the button is down in the bottom left corner. If I get a lot of review I'll right another chapter. ^. ~V ~little elfling 


End file.
